mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeoSpark/Top 10 Favorite Music of the Mario series
Hello. This is my blog on the favorite music of all of the Mario games. This list, for me, is pretty tough to come together because there is so many music in the entire series. I'll pick from any and will list below. Take note that the reason I'm using a blog is that the layout of the Top 10 list page is that it doesn't allow the music player on there. Oh well, right to the music! Top 10 Music of the Mario series #10: Meta Crystal Game: Super Smash Bros. Theme Played: On the Meta Crystal stage. Reason: The list starts off with the Meta Crystal theme from the origial Super Smash Bros. This is, in my opinion, the best theme of the original SSB. It just has that metallic-like rhythm that is pretty catchy. Fighting Metal Mario on that stage is pretty cool as well as it means you're about to fight a tough opponent. Meta Crystal #9: Promise Game: Super Paper Mario Theme Played: During the final scene of the game. Reason: Alrighty. SPM may not have the best battle system but it certinaly excells in the storyline. SPM is also one of the most tragic games I ever played and hearing the theme Promise makes up for it. The main reason is because you know when you hear this theme, Tippi and Count Bleck will disappear forever. I almost nearly cry everytime I hear this song. Promise #8: Nimbus Land Game: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Theme Played: Nimbus Land Reason: Whoo boy. This is definately my favorite theme of the original SMRPG. Many people perfer the Forest Maze music but I believe that Nimbus Land is a lot catchier. It has that upbeat, brightness that respents the layout. Also, Nimbus Land is my favorite level/place of SMRPG. Nimbus Land #7: Mario Kart: Super Circuit Main Theme Game: Mario Kart: Super Circuit Theme Played: On the title screen of Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Reason: Man! It's not everyday that the title screen of a game catches my ears but this one has. This theme is so catchy and this song means you're in for a good game. Like other GBA Mario games, Mario Kart: Super Circuit is a great game to play. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Main Theme #6: Bowser's Here Game: Mario Party 8 Theme Played: '''When Bowser appears whenever a player lands on a Bowser Space. '''Reason: This is like Bowser's best theme of the Mario Party series. Most of Bowser's themes doesn't show him off that well but Bowser's Here has that heavy metal guitar playing which helps! It doesn't have that classic flair of Bowser's theme (meaning from Super Mario 64) but this theme is just has cool! Bowser's Here #5: Good Egg Galaxy Game: Super Mario Galaxy Theme Played: At the Good Egg Galaxy Reason: What is the best way to start off your adventure in Super Mario Galaxy? With a great galaxy like the Good Egg Galaxy and man, this theme is amazing. This theme is perfect for starting off your adventure offically with great kicks. The best theme of the Super Mario Galaxy series? Indeed! The Gusty Garden theme is great as well but I love this theme more. Good Egg Galaxy #4: Maka Wuhu/Wuhu Loop Game: Mario Kart 7 Theme Played: On the Maku Wuhu and Wuhu Loop courses. Reason:' '''Man. I have been going back and forth between this and Rainbow Road but this song get me moving better. Man, those courses are AMAZING to play in 3D and I like that touch of the Wii Sports theme in there. So epic...I hope it reappears in Mario Kart 8. Maka Wuhu/Wuhu Loop #3: King of Koopas '''Game: 'Paper Mario Theme Played: During the very last fight with Bowser. Reason: King of Koopas earns the #3 spot due to the pure epicness of this song. This is the only final boss theme of the Mario series that is better than the final fight with Bowser in Super Mario World. This theme is so cool that you're fighting Bowser for the final time when you have a chance! King of Koopas #2: Super Mario World Ending Game: Super Mario World Theme Played: During the ending credits of Super Mario World. Reason: Love...this...theme! Seriously! The best ending theme of the Mario series! Probabilty because this is my favorite game of the series and this ending is perfect. Love how the Yoshis hatched and then moves onto the enemies. This is #2, time for #1! Super Mario World Ending #1: Super Mario Bros. 3 - Super Mario Bros. Melee Game: Super Smash Bros. Melee Theme Played: On the Yoshi's Island course. Mario's main theme of SSBM. Reason: #1 is this theme. Nintendo did a great job composing this theme together. It's epic, it's catchy, it's just awesome. Honestly, this should be Mario's main theme of the series but just in Melee is final. Brawl had a different version of this song but the Melee version is way better. Super Mario Bros. 3 - Super Smash Bros. Melee Well, this is my top 10 favorite music of the Mario series. Note that it's the top 10! There are others but these are definately my favorite of all time. Category:Blog posts